


unlikely lovers

by gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Metaphors, No beta we die like Tommy in the prison, Poetic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Requited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: love/l-uh-ve/nounan intense feeling of deep affection.-what love meant to both dream and george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	unlikely lovers

**Author's Note:**

> short character study i wrote this morning while on my way to my dads pt :thumbs up:
> 
> i was thinking about how love would be different for different people and this is what i came up with to bleh all my thoughts into one drabble
> 
> title from [unlikely lovers](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fJtf_e_FjXM) from the falsettos musical
> 
> please ignore the repetitiveness i wrote this in under an hour and it's kinda bad but i still like it
> 
> enjoy :]
> 
> edit: NOT ME FORGETTING THE DNF RELATIONSHIP TAG LMFAO

dream is one to fall in love easily.

it's hard for him to differentiate the platonic from romantic sometimes, as someone with a heart so big and considerate. sometimes, he depicts himself as icarus. a constant reach towards the sun- a constant thought of ‘what more can i do for the people around me?’, a constant sprint towards greatness.

he wouldn't have made it without his attachments, though. his family. his fellow content creators.

sapnap, karl, techno, quackity, ranboo, tommy, george-

george.

dream, admittedly, in the late hours of night when all he’s left to is his shattered thoughts; he assumes that if he’s icarus, that means george is the sun.

george is the sun, and dream is crashing into him.

he could've met him under the sparkle of a disco ball in a stupid college frat party, or in a minecraft discord server that sapnap had invited him to- all he knows is that they collided with each other, twin flames reaching for their other half.

dream doesn't know where he'd be if he had never seen george on that developer list, all those years ago.

nowhere near where he is now, is the simple answer. george made him whole.

george was his everything.

he doesn't remember when the old, admiration for george turned into something more. a kindle of a flame suddenly turning into a well kept fire, suddenly turning into a blazing inferno that swallowed dream’s heart whole.

george laughed. the flame grew higher.

george grinned. the flame grew higher.

george chastised him. the flame grew higher.

george wore his hoodie. the flame grew higher.

george called him weird in the most fond way possible.

the flame. grew. higher.

this is the moment when dream knew he’s down bad. knew he falls in love so easily. 

knew it’d never be anyone else but george. 

dream knew he was completely and utterly gone when he started to imagine the rest of his life with george. he hadn’t done that before, with any of his past partners.

he guesses that really, they're icarus and the sun. dream feels the scorching wax dripping down his back, and he smiles as he reaches up for the sky. 

at least if george is his sun, he’ll catch him.

and so, when dream begins to fall, george shoots down after him, arm outstretched, and they're falling together, in each other's embrace, and their entangled bodies clash with the water below them.

in a brilliant pyre of requited love, they both dance in the warm colours of the flames happily, and finally, dream feels whole.

they are icarus and the sun.

and this is their happy ending.

because george is his happy ending.

because george is his love.

because george is his heart.

because george is his temptation. dream would fall to the devil without hesitation if it meant being with george.

because george...

...

dream is one to fall in love easily.

that doesn't mean that when he does, no ones there to catch him.

-

george never falls in love.

when he was young, he thought he was weird. no one ever caught his eye, even though girls in his class had gone up to him, he always had to turn them down. there was nothing in romance for him, and while his friends collected partners, his heart collected dust, waiting for the right person to finally get it to thrum again.

then, he met dream.

dream was sort of a phenomenon to george. his tenacity, the pride, the passion, the confidence the younger had- it was endearing. silly, in a sense, to a previous realist.

but when dream said he was going to blow up, george wholeheartedly believed him.

dream was his light.

george likes to look at the stars. in the middle of the night, when no one can interrupt him, when he's left his electronics in his house and went to the roof to stargaze. george likes being alone to his thoughts. 

george likes to think he and the moon are alike. tranquil, reserved, but beautiful, nonetheless. the moon sits on a throne of galaxy, and george admires it as he sits on his rooftop.

when george falls in love, he falls in love hard. it had only happened a few times before, but he never had trouble separating his feelings. he was special, like that.

it was different with dream though. they were doomed from the start, from the first discord call, they were fated to dive into the ocean together. their opposite personalities clashed beautifully, so different but so familiar at the same time.

george doesn't remember the first time he thought of dream as home. the constant sun, the light that made him smile everytime he sees that he has missing messages. 

maybe it was when dream laughed so hard they had to pause a recording to let him relax.

maybe it was dream cooing love confessions in a call, begging george to say it back.

maybe it was when dream whispered a real confession in a private call.

maybe it was when dream first kissed him.

he doesn't remember.

maybe dream had always been home to him. his sun.

george is the moon and dream is his sun.

he preferred the sun over the moon, anyways. something about the bombastic, loudness of the star pulled george in like a gravitational pull.

george is the moon, dream is his sun, and together, theyre a solar eclipse.

george never falls in love.

but when he does, he falls hard.

**Author's Note:**

> i love metaphors.
> 
> but i also love dialogue, so this is rlly out of my comfort zone bc i normally leave the poeticness up to alastair but i actually like this
> 
> anyways mood music:
> 
> [my heart is buried in venice by ricky montgomery](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aqlVI6xMzpA)
> 
> [she by dodie](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gEdZFhCEjWI)
> 
> [please never fall in love again by ollie mn ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4aTNoZihD7Q)
> 
> [nothing by bruno major](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ucRVDoFkcxc)
> 
> [unlikely lovers from falsettos](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fJtf_e_FjXM)
> 
> i hope u guys liked it. 
> 
> my socials:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/m3llohiii)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nqther)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/netherwastaken/)


End file.
